Brown  Blue  Complicated
by Hersheyxxes101
Summary: Dan and Runo never really thought much of eachother but what Dan's friends start to meddle with their personal lives? Will Dan fall for Runo? Will Runo come through to Dan?  -I also want to thank everyone who reads this and my awesome editor!-
1. Strange

Runo's POV

tic tic tic tok tok tic….

the clock seemed to be moving slower and slower as i played with my pencil at the back of the classroom, not even pretending to be interested in the current biology lesson.

*RING*

Finally, i thought. I picked up my books and made my way to the hallway but not soon enough before _he _saw me. Dan Kuso. The most popular guy in school.

What? Is he coming this way?It must be opposite day or something, i thought.

He was one of those people who you couldn't just expect to approach you unless you were at the same level as him or someone important. His friends Marucho and Shun, were behind him looking at him like he just grew two new feet, i couldn't help but giggle.

He must have noticed because he smiled and started walking faster toward me. The last thing i want is to talk to him of all people! i thought. Suddenly i felt an arm tug me quickly to my locker. Julie. My best friend, also the head of cheerleading and the occasional pep rally. She stared at me with wide eyes and a huge grin.

"So care to explain what that was about?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" i pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me Runo Misaki, you know very well what! Why was Dan going over to you? Did you put a spider in his shoe or something?"

Ok, that would be something I would do. My reputation at school was nothing to be bragging about. I was, how you say, not someone you wanted to mess with. I was very good at getting back at people and pulling pranks, it was one of the only things about school that didn't bore me to tears. That and my clothes. people judged a lot by what you wore. My usual outfit would be a tee shirt with a purple hoodie and ripped jeans with converse. I like these clothes, they are me. But most of the girls here would rather wear bright tank tops with miniskirts and high heels, and labeled you a loser and wierdo if you didn't. So to the whole school (minus Julie) that's who i was.

"Ok, really. I don't know and I don't care. He was probably going to ask to copy notes or something. And no I didn't put a spider in his sock." I said.

"Fine, but why doesn't he ever ask me for notes? I am just as amazing as any other girl, but i have better personality and a lot more spirit!" she said. Julie was such a drama queen, so preppy and out there. She got perfect grades and always payed attention during class. How we get along i don't quite know, we are polar opposites.

*RING*

"Ugh, lunch. I don't want to eat! I left my lunch bag at home and i heard that someone's meatloaf moved last week." i complained as we entered the cafiteria

"It's ok, you can have half my sandwich, you like tuna?" asked Julie.

we sat down at the table farthest to the back were the teachers wouldn't notice us much.

"I'll eat anything thanks."

We sat down and started to eat. A few minutes in Dan, Shun, and Marucho came in and took the table next to us instead of taking their usual table in the front of the room. Julie and I exchanged glances and Dan started staring at us. He whispered something to Marucho who's eyes widened. I didn't understand it but something was telling me that they were talking about me for some reason. I shrugged it off and returned to my half sandwich

"What do you thing he's saying?" Julie whispered to me.

"I don't know, but i think he's talking about us." i whispered back.

Almost on cue Dan pointed in my direction winked at me and waved, then went back to eating like nothing ever happened.

"Did you see that?" Julie practically yelled as she whispered it in my ear. I could feel my face getting red as i tried to act normal like nothing had happened. What just happened? i thought, he is probably just trying to mess with me or something.

*RING*

Lunch was over and i breezed through the rest of my classes and walked home dazed about what had happened today. I set my bag down in my room and went straight to my laptop to play some video games not even bothering to do my homework. The screen froze when i got a video chat request, of corse, it was Julie. I accepted.

"RUNO!" she yelled. I was so shocked i fell out of my chair.

"Ow…WHAT? I'm here! No need to shout!" i was kind of annoyed now. Julie wasn't the kind of person to shout without having a good reason.

"Oh, right. Sorry… I just have a question!" she said.

"Ok, and it is…?"

"What's the answer to question 4 in biology?"

"JULIE!"

"Kidding shish! I wanted to ask if you knew what the deal was with Dan today?"

"Gosh, Julie how would I know that?"

"Well i think he has kind of a crush on you."

"Yeah, and i know a magic green snail named speedo."

"No, Runo, seriously, I am not kidding!"

"Really?" i felt my face get red again and thanked god that the lighting was bad so she couldn't see me blush.

"Well, i could be wrong but i have a pretty good feeling about it."

*The Next Morning*

"Runo! Come on, wake up sleepy head." Alice said as she shook me awake. Still tired I got out of bed and stared out the window until i was fully awake.

"Alice, i don't want to go to school today. Your lucky, being home schooled. You can take as many vacations as you want! Including this one." I complained. Alice visited us a lot. She is a close family friend even if she did live in Moscow. She is being taught by her grandfather who is also a scientist, i bet she gets A's in science a lot….

"Well, don't count on your mom saying yes to that. Remember silly, you have a big test today in biology." she reminded me for the fifth time this week. I haven't studied one bit and was sure i was going to fail, but the truth was that I really didn't feel like facing Dan in class after my…conversation…with Julie. Groaning, I went over to my closet and started picking out my outfit. A black tee with red paint splotches, a red hoodie, blue jeans and black converse. I took my school bag and made my way downstairs and saw my mom in the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie. Are you going to have breakfast?"

"Nah, i have to get to school early. Love ya, bye."

"But Runo-"

I dashed out into the street and zipped up my hoodie, it was cold today. Maybe I should have brought a jacket, i thought, nah, the weather will probably clear up later. When I got to school I saw Julie sitting on the front steps texting someone. The look on her face made her look anxious and worried about something, i decided that it was probably about some new shoes she didn't have enough money for or something. She always got very worried when she could't buy the latest "fashions".

"Hey Julie!" I yelled and she looked up her face seemed to get even more wrenched with worry. "What's wrong? You seem a bit…anxious."

"What? Oh, its nothing! So are you ready for our biology test today?" Something told me she already knew the answer, but she did seem much more cheerful.

"Ugh! I think i am going for my fifth straight F."

"Well, just relax and I heard most of it is multiple choice so if you don't know it, just go with the longest answer." she giggled.

I laughed "Well, then i think i might be able to pass now."

*RING*

Julie and I ran inside and got ready for our first class. Biology. Everyone was writing down pointers on their hands and doing last minute studying beforehand. Fighting against the butterflies and panic, I took a seat next to the smartest one in the class in case i needed to cheat on last resort. after everyone took their seats, the teacher started collecting homework as i quickly did mine on a piece of scrap paper then handed that to the teacher. He scowled at me as i handed it to him, i scowled back.

"Now class, when i hand out your test you are to put your name and the date at the to-"

"I"M HERE!" It was Dan, he ran in the room and basically threw his homework at the teacher and took the seat next to mine.

"As I was saying, name at date at the top, no getting out of your seat , and begin!" She handed them out and my panic increased. I didn't know anything that was on this! Ok, i thought, just breathe and everything will be fine. Dan must have noticed my panic.

"1. A." he whispered, "2. D., 3.B., 4.A." I couldn't believe it. Dan? Cheating? Giving me the answers to a test? I quickly cooped down the answers he had given me. Wait, i thought. What if he is giving me wrong answers on purpose? He could make me look so stupid by getting a zero, but I have nothing else to help me so I'll have to trust him…for now.

"Thanks." I whispered back. he smiled and continued giving me the answers for the rest of the multiple choice. For the short answers and the essay i was on my own.

When the test was over I decided that I probably got a C, maybe a C-. My essay was terrible, oh well. Class was over and I looked back at Dan, who was again speaking to Shun and Marucho who were wide eyed, march was laughing slightly and Shun stared at me for a moment. I didn't know what was going on with Dan but he was defiantly acting strange.


	2. Happy Birthday

**-JUST TO BE CLEAR-**

**I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN**

**AND THE TITLE IS REALLY SUPPOSED TO BE **_BROWN + BLUE = COMPLICATED_

**for some reason they took out the = and +….. :(**

Runo's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My Alarm clock kept getting louder and louder. I groaned and got out of bed and got ready for school. Friday. My favorite day, why? Because it means I get two whole days to do nothing afterwards! My weekend schedule was completely empty. The only problem was we get out test scores back today and i was sure about the whole C, C-, thing. It would most likely go around as a rumor that I stole the answer sheet and copied them down on the test again. Don't judge me! It was only once… maybe twice.

I went to my closet and picked out a knee length black dress with high boots and a jacket, then i went downstairs and saw Julie in our kitchen having breakfast next to Alice.

"Julie? What are you doing here?" i asked, clearly confused.

"Morning silly! I just came say Happy Birthday!" she got up and gave my a hug. Oh yeah, i almost forgot, i thought. I officially turn 15 today. Alice and y parents also wished me a happy birthday.

"And I also came by to give you this!" Julie beamed as she handed me a small box with a very large blue bow. I took it with one hand and then shook it with both. No sound. I didn't know if I should open it then or later and I kind of just zoned out for a second.

"Well, open it! Don't just stare at it!" She motioned for me to open it. I got so startled i almost dropped it. Carefully i unwrapped it not wanting to rip the paper and took off the bow. It was a black box, i opened it and inside of it at first all i saw was padding but when i lifted it I saw the most wonderful necklace i have ever seen! I gasped. It had a purple stone pendant that glittered in its smokey smooth texture.

"Do you like it?" she asked. "It took me a while to find it and boy, i couldn't believe it when i found it at some weird german store at the edge of tow-"

"Oh Julie I love it! Thanks you so much!" I have her a big hug and put it on, and we both headed out the door and went to school.

I was right about the weather, it cleared up yesterday and was bright and sunny today! But it was still cold, probably because winter was coming soon, but hey, a little cold never hurt anyone!

We got there the bell had already rung and we got detention for being late.

"I swear all the teachers here are out to get me!" I complained as I stuffed the slip in my bag.

"Speaking of teachers who are out to get you…" Julie started as my biology teacher came over to me with some paper in her hand. My stomach did flips. I don't think i did anything wrong yet, it was only the morning…the test! She must have figured it out, i thought. No, she's not that smart. Dan probably told her. I knew I couldn't trust him. Ugh! Then the answers he gave me were fake too! I was mentally beating myself up for even thinking that he was trying to help me ! God I felt so stupid! My mind suddenly went back to my teacher who was storming toward me in her ugly outfit that made me want to hurl.

"Ms. Masiki, please come with me." she said.

"Good luck." Julie whispered to me as i followed her into the classroom. Her face had a expression mixed between worry and sarcasm, I didn't have time to think of it because I was already facing the teacher in the too-familiar biology classroom. I swear the frog blinked at me last week. Anyway, she sat behind her desk and handed me the paper. It was my test I could tell by the scribbles on the back. I didn't dare look at the grade I was too focused on Dan and how i was going to kill him with a very large hammer after this for telling the teacher about my cheating. For some reason that seemed to calm me down as i took the paper from her and turn it over so I could only see the doodles I made on the back of the sheet.

"Do you know why you are here?" she asked.

I decided to go with no, after all it was the safest choice.

"No ma'am." I said, i started to get nervous fingers as i creased the paper in my hand.

"Why don't you look at your grade, and then you might remember."

I turned over the paper and saw my grade. B-. I smiled for a split second then went back to being nervous. I stared at my teacher, honestly I didn't know what I was supposed to say. Thank you? Sorry? I don't know?

"uh…" was all I could manage.

"Congratulations." she chuckled.

"Wha…?"

"If I don't recall, this is your first good grade in my class, I expect more of these," she pointed to the paper "In the future. You are excused."

Stunned and happy I walked out the door dazed, i snapped back to the real world when an arm blocked my way. Of Course, it was Dan.

"What do you want, Dan?"

"What's with the attitude? No thank you?" He completely blocked the way now, i couldn't get past him even if i wanted to (which i did).

"Ok fine, thank you, now can you get out of my way?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, just because," he started to blush a little and got out a piece of paper from his pocket "here, happy birthday." he handed me the paper and walked away. I put the paper in my pocket without reading it and went to class. Again I was stopped but by Julie who again had that grin. "Ok, first him walking over to you after class, now he is even giving you gifts and remembering your birthday?" her voice seemed stressed, it was probably because she liked Dan and was afraid I was falling for him, yuck!

"Don't worry Queen, He was just saying happy birthday…like everyone else today." I said and her face seemed to calm down.

"Ok, well what did he give you?"

"Just some stupid piece of paper."

"What does it say?"

"I don't know, I didn't read it yet."

"What?" She yelled it so loud people started to stare and whisper.

"All I am saying is that…ok. Once you read it, tell me what it says, ok?"

"Uh, sure thing, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was blank…"

What was up with Julie? She wasn't the one to draw negative attention to herself, she also wasn't one to lose her cool like that. I mean, I knew she liked Dan and all but did she really have to make such a big fuss? I have never seen her like that before.

"Sorry, I am just a bit frazzled…" she said. Frazzled?

"It's ok, come on, we have to get to class. We are going to be late….again!" I said and we ran to History.

When we got there there were only two seats left, at the front of the room. Ugh! I hate seats in the format because then the teacher can see everything that you are doing and you can't even reply to any texts! I took the one closest to the window and Julie took the one next to mine and we took out our laptops and started typing down the notes on the board. History passed and so did the rest of the day until...

*During Detention*

I walked in the room and found about six others in the room. One 10th grader, four other 9th graders and one 12th grader. the 10th and 12th graders were passing noted and the 4 ninth graders were sitting in a clump on the floor talking in the back of the room. I should not have been surprised, they were Dan, Shun, Marucho and Billy But i really was surprised to see Dan in detention, I was sure he has never been in here once in his life. He also didn't seem to like Billy very much because he sat farthest away from him. Billy was a new kid and had a worse rep than even I did. But I didn't know why they had to go to the bak of the room to talk when the teacher is, like 80 years old and almost completely deaf because one of the 11th graders decided to take his hearing aid and jam it into an electric pencil sharpener. i decided to take the desk in the back closest to them in case they were saying anything worth hearing. I didn't think i would but detention is extremely boring and I had nothing better to to. I sat down and they stopped talking.

"Well, well, well," It was Marucho "What did you do this time Runo? Dyed the pool water black? Deflate the gym's volleyballs? Spray paint a locke-"

"I was late." I said flatly. But those were good ideas for the future, well at least the dye one was…

"oh."

"Want to know what we are here for?" Billy asked, for some reason I felt like he was going to tell me anyway.

"Sure, why not?" I answered.

"Well, we changed our grades on the school's computer to straight A's."

"How long do you have detention for?" I couldn't help asking.

"Two months." Dan answered me. Why would he need to change his grades? He already got straight A's.

He must have noticed me looking confused because he smiled and quickly added "I didn't actually do anything. I just covered for Shun and Marucho."

"Oh.." I didn't know what else to say.

There was an awkward silence between us then Dan quickly said something to cover it up.

"So, did you read the note yet?" he asked, his face suddenly getting pink. I watched Shun, Marucho and Billy stare at each other and Billy mouthed something like 'Did he ask?' and Shun and Marucho exchanged glances and Marucho mouthed back something but i could not quite understand. I suddenly remembered Dan and he was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh! Um, no not yet its still in my pocket." I said.

"Oh," He grew a bit pale and he turned back to his friends. Billy was smirking at him while Marucho and Shun were holding back laughs.

I had a feeling they were talking about me. I let it go and I breezed through the rest of detention texting Julie about my B- in Biology.

I was relieved when it was time to go home. I walked home feeling the paper in my pocket, i still hadn't read it yet and I wasn't that curious to know what it said. It was probably something stupid like 'Happy birthday you freaky idiot!' or 'If you can read this, your smarter than i thought.' or something as equally stupid.

When I got home my mom was still working in our family's cafe but Alice was waiting for me in my room.

"Runo! Where were you! I was so bored when I got off my shift." she said. Alice worked part-time at our cafe. Her shift usually ended by the time i got back from school so I would hang out with her after homework…. if i did any.

"Sorry, I had detention today."

"On your birthday? That stinks."

"Well, I am not feeling so good, i think I am going to go to bed."

"Do you want some dinner?"

"No thanks. Goodnight Alice!"

"Goodnight Runo, happy birthday."

"Thanks."

I headed up to bed, i was not really sick at all I just wanted to get some alone time. I changed into my pajamas which was just an oversized tee shirt with a hole at the bottom (thanks to my dog, Nibbles) and threw my jacket over the doorknob. I suddenly realized about the note Dan had given me. I quickly turned on my lamp and got the note out, it was written on the back of one of the flyers for the school play hat Julie was going to star in. I carefully unfolded it and gasped at the words he wrote:

_Dear Runo,_

_Go to the movies with me this saturday_

_I'll know your answer If I see you there_

_at 7:00 in front of the movie theater closest _

_to the mall._

_~Dan_

_P.S. Happy Birthday_

I didn't know what to do and a that moment I didn't care, I just let my mind wander as I slowly fell asleep with the note still in my hand. I will call Julie in the morning, and ask her what I should do, i thought. That was my last thought before I drifted into a long and dreamless sleep...


	3. Betrayal

Runo's POV

Ok, i thought. It's now or never. I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

RING RING RING

"Hello?" I heard from the other end of the line.

"Hey Julie!"

"Oh, hey Runo. What's up? Your hardly ever up so early in the morning."

"R-Remember the note i got yesterday f-from Dan?" I stuttered a bit, but i couldn't help it. She seemed so nervous yesterday, but i promised that I would ask her if i should go on that date with Dan.

"Yes, what about it? Did you read it?" she seemed anxious.

"Well, yes and-"

"Don't go!" What? How did she know?

"Julie. I didn't say anything yet," I gasped "You knew all along didn't you?" I was getting really angry with her. Why didn't she tell me she knew? How did she know? Why didn't she want me to go? Though i probably knew the answer to the last one already.

"Well…Yes… But you don't understand-"

"Your right I don't! I mean, I know you like Dan and all but that is no reason for me not to go!" Who was she to tell me I couldn't go?

"You don't understand! Let me explain!" She was begging now, something she hardly ever did. I was too mad to care.

"I don't want to hear any explanation from you. But what I do want to know is how you knew about it."

"Hear me out, Billy told me about-" she began. Billy? Of coarse. Dan probably told Shun and Marucho who then told Billy who then told Julie who REFUSED to tell me.

"Billy? I get it now, you should have told me about the note beforehand!"

"What? No. I am sure you don't understand! Billy told me tha-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"BYE JULIE!"I yelled and hung up the phone. She still didn't tell me why i shouldn't go. But what did I care? She wasn't the boss of me! And You know what? I was going to go this afternoon and nobody was going to stop me.

Then it hit me. I was going on a date. My first date. With Dan. My heart started beating so fast; i thought it would pound out of my chest.

"Runo, come down for breakfast!" It was Alice. I thought i should tell her, she loves this kind of thing.

I went downstairs and snagged some toast and waffles. "Hey Alice. You will never guess what."

"Tell me."

"Guess first."

She hated it when i wouldn't tell her something right away. I loved her reactions they were so funny.

"Don't torture me like this! Just tell me." she lightly punched my arm and i laughed. Being with Alice always made me cheer up no matter what.

"Ok, ok! I have a date tonight." Alice squealed when i said this. "But you will be shocked about who it is with."

She squealed more. "Who?Who?"

"…Dan." she gasped.

"No. Way. I-I thought you hated him!"

"I did! But then he sent this and the whole thing with Julie…" I let my voice trail off.

"Wait a minute," her face fell. "Whats this thing with Julie."

"It's nothing." I got up to leave but she stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Let me go."

"No. Tell me whats going on with you and Julie." I sat back down.

"Julie knew he was going to ask me out before but she refused to tell be 'because it was best for me' and then she told me i couldn't go. Since when could she run my life i mean really?"

"Maybe she was trying to protect you…"

"Protect me from what?"

"How about 'protect me from who?'" Her voice sounded concerned.

" He wouldn't hurt me. He is not that kind of person, no matter how annoying he is." I forced a smile.

"Well if thats the case," she got a huge smile on her face. " Then it is time to shop for the perfect outfit for the perfect date."

"Lets go!"

Later at the mall...

"Ok how about we go there first…No, no… over there, they have more your style. But what does he like?…maybe we should try the place over there…." This was Alice. She loved shopping.

"Why don't we go to the first place?" I had no idea where that was but if it got her to shut up than i was all for it.

"Perfect!" she pulled me over to the small store and instantly had at least 3 outfits in her arms, which she pushed toward me. "Go try them on and show me each one."

"Ok!" I took them and went over to the dressing room and changed into the first one. It was a blue off the shoulder shirt with a black tank top underneath. There were also black skinny jeans. I went out and showed Alice the first outfit.

"Twirl." I did.

"Ok, that is a good one but try the next."

I went back in and put the next one on. It was a purple tee shirt with the words 'love your life' on it with jean shorts and a long necklace I walked out again and she just frowned.

"No, no. What was i thinking?" I giggled and went back and tried the last outfit. It was a plain white dress with a pink ribbon and pink trims and a plain white hat. I decided to let my hair down.

I walked out of the dressing room.

"Runo?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I think we found the perfect dress for you!"

"You think?" I looked at the price tag. "Looks like we will have to keep looking though, its way too expensive."

I showed her the tag.

"Don't be silly. Ill pay for it!" She took out a platinum credit card. I was so happy i ran and hugged her.

"Oh Alice your the best!"

She laughed. "And don't forget it!"

We paid for the dress and hat and i snagged a pair of sandals too, that would give me some extra hight. By the time we headed home It was already 6:00 PM. my date was in only one hour.

Alice helped me with my make up and my hair and i got dresses and put on a little perfume. I still needed something. A ride! I couldn't walk there! Or take the bus, my dress would get ruined by the gross seats.

I walked up to Alice and she took the words right out of my mouth.

"Let me guess, you need a ride?" We both smiled.

It was almost seven when I got there but there he was standing in front of the building waiting. I was standing a few feet behind him when his cell rang. I decided to wait.

"Hey… What? I can't hear you! Let me put you on speaker." he said and put the caller on the speaker phone, i could hear their conversation well.

""Hey Dan! Its Shun." Shun? I didn't know he could even talk? This was the first time i'd heard his voice. I decided to stay hidden. No harm done right?

"Hey Shun."

"Is she there yet?"

"No i think she might have bailed. Good thing too." I got confused…

"Yeah. But you just can't turn down a bet can you?"

"No, especially not from Billy. I would be a laughingstock. Id be even more of one if that loser actually showed up too." I started feeling tears roll down my cheeks ruining my mascara. Julie was right. She was trying to protect me from this jerk.

"Well don't worry Dan just wait a few more minutes and if the geek doesn't show up just ditch, but if she does make sure nobody sees you and follow the rules and act like your really into her. You have been doing a good job with that all week."

Dan laughed "Thanks dude," and he hung up.

I stormed toward him in rage. "You good for nothing, slime ball! You Jerk! You idiot! YOU AWEFUL SCUM!" I slapped him hard across the cheeks on both sides. He stubbled backwards to the ground with realization, pain, and regret on his face, i kicked him hard in the shin when he was down and ran toward the parking lot crying my eyes out.

The only thing on my mind was not only rage, but also how badly i owed an apology to Julie.


	4. Apologies

**Sorry everyone! My laptop got busted and will take about 3 – 4 weeks to reapir…**

**Clumsy me!**

**Anyway, I finally got this temporary replacement so idk if the font and spacing will be any diff, if it is… sorry! I dnt know how to change it _**

**Dan's POV **

_What was that? _I thought as I observed my now bleeding shin. _That chic is just mental!Wait… Oh no! She heard me? Great now she is going to kill me… _

I got up and shook the dirt off my pants. I stood there and watched her run to the parking lot. She wasn't crying anymore. Instead she dialed her phone and in a matter of minutes orange haired girl picked her , I really was an idiot. Putting the phone on speaker was probobly the dumbest thing to do.

When Runo drove off with the other girl and were out of site, I decided to call Billy to tell him that I still needed my twenty dollars. I mean, even tho she left she still showed up. It was so embarassing to have to pretend to like her the past few days. I even trained myself to blush on cue. It wasn't hard, all I had to do was slightly hold my breath and the color went right to my cheeks. **(A/N: this probably doesn't work in real life but just bare with me here)**

**RING RING**

"What?" It was Billy, "She was a no-show? I knew it."

"No, she came. Then left… but not before kicking my butt to the ground. She heard me and Shun talking about it when she came. I didn't even know she was there until she slapped me in the face. But you know what? I think I deserved it…" I slowed down trying to process what I was saying through my brain. I kinda felt bad…

"Dude, what the heck are you talking about? Don't be a whimp! She showed up so you get your twenty bucks, now perk up."

"Sure… Whatever…" I hung up the phone and stuck it in my pocket. I was still standing outside of the movie theatre. I didn't feel like moving. I didn't feel like talking. I probably stood there for hours. Guilt started to swell at the bottom of my stomache. Guilt of one of my few weaknesses, I didn't usually feel it often but when I do it eats away my life (ok, well not literally… but you get the idea…) until I apologize and am forgiven it doesn't go away.

I started walking toward the bus stop thinking up an apology for Runo without giving the wrong message. I mean, the loser must like me if she even bothered to come right? Well, I couldn't think up anything good, just stupid sorry lines:

_Runo, I am sorry for ever making the bet so just forget about it ok?_

_Hey, sorry for what happened. I didn't know you would find out…_

_So, I wanted to say that I am really sorry about accepting the bet and I didn't know that you knew…_

See what I mean? Lame… I think I'll just wing it.

Anyway, I thought of those the whole ride home. Fail. I walked inside and was instantly tackled to the ground. My mom was always someone who would not tolerate lateness. Rather annoying actually.

"Daniel Kuso. In all my years as a mother I have never ever seen such iresponcible behavior! I mean really! If your going to go out at least leave a note or something! I mean…" There she went. Her lectures took forever. I just stood and pretended to be sorry. I really didn't care at all.

"I swear that if you ever do this again I will lock you up in your room with a fire breathing dragon! Now go to your room and stay there the rest of the night! No dinner! No breakfast! Just… just… go. Now. And No tv, computer, cell phone, or video games for two weeks!" And now its over. The one good thing about her punishments is that she always gets a huge headache after and forgets everything the next day. But I did as I was told and went up to my room.

Right when I got there I had nothing better to do so I went to bed, dreading the kinds of dreams I might have.

_I was standing in the minimart down the street infront of the caned soup. I looked around and heard someones voice. Oddly though, the voice was nor male or female and spoke no words. Just a soft whisper that came from nowhere. I looked around to see who it was coming from and walked toward the check out counter to see and old woman with blue hair crying softly. The voice stopped._

"_Hello? Who are you?" I asked._

"_You mean you don't remember me?" She sniffed and I saw her face. Runo. "You still havnt apologized to me. But no matter. I will never forgive you." She gave me a cold hard stare and left._

_I tried to leave too but my feet didn't move. I tried to yell for help but my voice wouldn't speak. I tried to signal for help but my body wouldn't move. I fell to the ground unable to support myself. Only the ground had disapeared and I was now falling into an empty never ending black hol. It was like I was dead but still conciounce, I knew I was dreaming but I felt so awake. _

_I suddenly hit the ground with a hard thud. _

I woke up dazed by my dream, I also realized that the hard thud was because I had fallen off my bed. I got up and looked at the clock. 6:37 AM. Well there was no point in going back to sleep, and frankly I didn't want to have another weird dream again so I decided to clean my room do my homework, take a shower and get dressed. Anything to keep my mind busy! When I finished it was already about 10:00 AM.

_Every minute that passes, it's a minute closer to confronting Runo. _I thought. The thought made my guilt weigh ten pounds in my stomache. I felt extremly nausious and decided to just rest today. The more time that passes the more nervous I became. I didn't get out of my room once that day. I was too nervous to leave. I just sat there. Dreading the next day when I would have to apologize.

**Runo's POV**

After Alice picked me up I explained the whole thing to her. The bet, me beating the life out of him and how I hated him. I hadnt cried again because I realized that he was not worth crying over. There were better people in this world.

"Runo. Why did you even go out with him if you don't even like him?" Alice asked sympathetically and confused.

"I don't know. Everything he did for me made me feel grateful. I still hated him, but I am not completley heartless." I paused for a while to gather my words "The the whole thing with Julie happened and I felt like she was telling me what to do. So just to, I don't know, 'disobey' her because I was mad. I went on the date."

It was the truth. I let my anger get out of control and it led me straight into his trap. _I should have listened to Julie,_ I thought.

"The only reason I got so worked up and excited about it was because it was going to be my first date. I didn't care who it was with, as long as I could say 'I got my first date right after my 15th birthday'" I finished.

"I understand…" Alice said. She put her arm around my shoulder in a comforting way that made me feel better.

I made up my mind, there was nothing he could do to make me forgive him.

*Monday morning*

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Lazily I got out of bed and just threw on what I could find. Nothing special. I was too depressed that Julie wouldn't pick up her phone or answer any of my texts or emails. But I would see her today, heck! We had almost all the same classes! I am going to apologize to her weather she wanted me to or not!

That got some energy into me to run to school without breakfast. The trip seemed abnormally long, like it was stretching while I was running to slow me down on purpose. I mentally beat up myself for being late when I got up the front steps. My jean skirt with black leggings and my orange striped tee made me feel out of place for once in the familiar hallways, I shivered and shrugged it off.

There I saw Julie putting books into her lockers. Yes lockers, she claimed that only one was too small so she just got another one by buying it off some girl named Chan-Lee, Anyway, she looked even more miserable than I was. With caution I approached her and she pretended to ignore me.

"Julie?" I asked. No response, "Well, you can still hate me but I just wanted to apologize for everything I did and said to you. It was out of hand and you were right all along. I am begging you to please forgive me. Please?"

Julie turned around with tears in her eyes. She nodded and she gave me a monster hug. I nearly fell backwards.

"Oh Runo! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the stupid bet and I am really sorry about what happened."

"Its ok Julie. I'm fine and lets just say that I kicked Dan's sorry butt into next month." We giggled and headed off to our first class.

Biology.

_That's right, I forgot. Dan is in this class with me, I hope I'll get to sit as far away from that Jerk as possible,_ I thought. Julie was already in the room while I stood dazed. I don't know what but something brought me back and I started walking toward the door.

But before I could get in an all-too familiar arm stretched in front of the doorframe in an all-too familiar way. Dan.

**Dan's POV**

"Get out of my way." She snapped, refusing to make eye contact.

"No."

"What? Why?" that got her attention, she was looking straight into my eyes with as much hate she could gather into one stare, I could tell. Well lets just say her death glare was working.

"W-well, I wanted to apologize. For everything."

She stared at me blankly. "What changed your mind?"

"Huh?" I didn't understand. Then I got it, she wanted me so directly say the words and mean it, but I still wasn't sure she would care or forgive me. My stomach did flips.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for agreeing to the stupid bet. I'm sorry for manipulating you. I'm sorry for—"

"I don't care." She said. "Say what you want I'm done with you." She pushed my arm out of the way and headed into class. Her voice ringing I my ears.

The thing was, I didn't care either. I didn't care how many times she will push away my apologies because I am not going to give up. And then maybe, just maybe… we will be friends.

With a small smile on my face I went inside the classroom feeling confident for the first time this week.


	5. Forgiven

**Sorry for late update! Promise I will update sooner from now on!**

**100000x sorry**

**Review please!**

**~Enjoy~**

Runo's POV

It was a month after the bet and things were pretty quite between Dan and I. Well, except that almost every day he was apologizing in one way or another. Leaving notes in my locker, in my books, even in my hair! I would always have the same routine every morning, put all the multi-colored notes in the English room trash bin, by the second week, it was overflowing. Yes, it was that bad. I had second thoughts about forgiving him but I think that is exactly what he wants. And if I give in, well, I'm NOT giving in.

I walked up the halls to Biology where, as usual, Dan sat there in the front row and made sure that the seat next to his was the only left. Why? So he could slip me apology notes in class! I walked in the room and sat down and almost immediately the notes came.

This has been going on long enough! If I get one more 'I'm sorry' note I am going to explode all over the walls! Completely ignoring the lesson and the teacher yelling, I dragged Dan outside the room by his ears, also ignoring him saying ouch repeatedly.

Once outside he rubbed his reddened ears and stared at me for a moment.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What was that for? Your driving me insane!"

"What did I do this time!"

"Everything!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Well then figure it out!"

"Huh?"

I think I confused us both. Did he not realize that the constant notes were driving me up the walls? Probably not, it is Dan after all. I calmed down enough to keep my voice from shouting.

"Why? Why do you keep putting notes everywhere saying the same thing! I get it! Your sorry! Over and done!" I said.

He was quiet for a long time. I could hear the whispers and gasps from inside the classroom. I also heard the teacher desperately trying to quiet down the class. After a few more minutes he spoke again.

"I apologized once before. Actually apologized, and you turned me down. I bet you don't know what guilt does to me. Well, here's what it does: It eats away at me. I can't even think straight without apologizing for what I had done. And until you forgive me I don't think I will be able to stop." He said, eyes away from mine.

What was I supposed to say to that? I forgive you? I'm sorry? I'm not like that, I've never done it before. Well, there is a time for everything. I started to shake a bit. I felt sick, was this how he felt? Was I the cause of this?

"Fine."

He looked bewildered. "What?" His eyes widened.

"I said I f..g…. y…" I mumbled.

"What? I cant hear you." He loved this now, dang, he makes a fast recovery. Annoying slightly…

"I SAID I FORGIVE YOU!" I yelled. I blushed hard out of embarrassment when I realized that I just shouted loud enough for the whole school to hear. I heard mummers and giggles through the door to the classroom.

Before his grin could get anymore wider that it threatened to tear off his cheeks, I suddenly felt arms around my waist and I was being lifted into the air.

"WOOOHOOO! Finally!" He yelled spinning me around too happy to care that he was making it look like…well something that it definitely wasn't! My blush got redder.

"Wha-? Huh? Put me down!" I flailed my arms around as he dropped me (not too kindly I might add) and I plopped on my butt to the floor. Now it was his turn to turn bright red.

Again there was silence. I could almost feel the bodies of students pressed against the door trying to hear us and peek through the small window to see us. God, how embarrassing.

"Sorry." He mumbled but his smile was still there. I tried to hide my smile as I opened the door to head back to class. Almost immediately a pile of students tumbled down in front of me and Dan. For the first time since then, we both laughed our heads out.

As the rest of the kids left for the next class and getting a sarcastic wink from Julie, Dan and I were once again alone and in a very awkward position.

"So…" I said.

"So…" he said, "I was thinking, since the past is behind us, well, why don't we be friends?"

I smiled "Friends!"

Friends…I repeated the word in my mind. It was a big step forward, and well, it seemed better than being enemy's or popular v. loser. Maybe… just maybe…. It was a turn for the better.

**By the way, really sorry that its so short and well, defiantly not my best. But read &review! Tell ur friends! **


	6. Is it True?

**HI! Sorry for updating really late, well, I don't have a certain schedule, probably should….**

**Anyway! Again, sorry huge (and I mean huge!) writer's block, wrote half a chapter, hated it, started over, hated it even more, and then there was this**

**Plus there was homework, make up work (was sick for a week) and 5 make up tests/quizzes I had to take and study for. Dad took away my computer until I was done with it all **

**Now that it is behind me I will update more frequently**

**Hope u like**

**Read and review!**

**Dan's POV**

***Saturday***

I stared up at the blue ceiling of my room. Blue, funny color if I thought about it. There were so many things that were blue: the sky, the sea, blueberries, Runo's hair….

_Why am I thinking of Runo's hair?_ I thought, I shrugged it off as nothing and I resumed playing around with the internet on my laptop. Saturday's are always slow and boring. I was about to shut it off when I got an IM from Marucho.

_Aquosfreak101: hello Dan!_

_RedHotFire3346: Hey Marucho_

_Aquosfreak101: Your still friends with the pony-tail geek right?_

For some reason, it kind of ticked me off hearing Runo being called a 'pony-tailed geek'

_RedHotFire3346: Her name is Runo. Yes, remember, we have been friends for a while now_

_Aquosfreak101: And because of that, me and Shun hardly ever see you anymore. Its starting to be quite frustrating._

_RedHotFire3346: What are you saying?_

_Aquosfreak101: All it is that I am telling you is that you should not be hanging out with her. She is going to mess up your reputation. I heard she once made the girl's bathroom toilets explode._

A month ago I would have laughed and said 'wow, that chic sure has problems!' but now that I actually knew things about Runo that the others didn't, it kind of felt offensive. To whom I wasn't quite sure.

_RedHotFire3346: I have to go to dinner. Bye._

_Aquosfreak101: But Dan, wait!_

I logged off and just sat there for a while, I honestly had no idea what I was supposed to do. I mean, I honestly didn't think I was spending that much time with Runo, but then again… Was I?

**Runo's POV**

***Sunday***

"So I here you have been going out with Da-an!" Julie said while she was holding her hands together making a kissy face at me. I blushed hard. We were in a public place; she shouldn't say things like that in the middle of a clothing store. Plus it was totally not like that at all, seriously, Julie had her own world when it came to things like this.

"No, Julie, I promise you it's not like that! We are just friends." I said and found myself drawn to a pair of high combat boots with a cameo skirt.

"Uh-huh. I see, so would a girl see her 'just friend' more than her BEST friend?" She said.

"What are you talking about? I see you every day!"

"Yes, but you see him every hour."

"Oh, so It's automatically my fault that we have almost the same school schedule?"

She smirked "I wasn't talking about just school."

"JULIE!"

He burst out in laughter and I joined in against my will, most likely for a different reason than hers. Me and Dan? Together? It's just laughable to think about much less have a reality.

I had to admit though, things between us had changed, but I believe it was for the better, and Julie seems to think so too. Apparently she enjoys messing with my un-love life. I decided to abandon the shoes and skirt and went for the sweaters, Julie followed me, she grabbed my wrist and nodded her head toward the entrance of the store.

My eyes widened.

It was Shun and Marucho and they were both standing at the entrance looking lost. Julie pulled me into the nearest fitting room and whisper-yelled at me.

"What are they doing in a girls clothes store?"

"I don't know, maybe they are looking for someone?" I said, not too sure if I could be even close.

At that moment Marucho saw me and almost dragged Shun over to where we were standing. Shun looked confused as he half walked, half slid over in Marucho's tiny grasp.

I pulled my hands to my mouth in half fists feeling as though that would help the situation and separate me from them a bit. Julie tightened her grip on my wrist. Marucho nodded to both of us as a greeting; Shun stood sideways, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Hello Julie, Runo."

"Uh… Hi…" We said at the same time.

"Could we see you, Runo, for a moment in private?"

Julie and I were thinking the same thing… _What the heck is going on? _I turned to Julie and nodded.

"o-ok…" she let go of my wrist and started walking over to the jacket rack poking her head over the rail to see us.

"Julie!" I said.

"She poked her head down fast, her ponytail flipping up while she did so. I couldn't help but giggle. I turned to Marucho and Shun, who was paying more attention this time and said,

"Ok, so what is this about, I'm busy." Ice in my voice; the sooner they left me alone, the better. I liked Marucho's reaction, it was a bit amusing.

"Uhh… We came to talk to you about Dan." He said nervously, Shun looked bored again.

"Ugh. Dan? I've had enough trouble concerning him and me for one lifetime, just leave us alone!" I was aggravated; apparently everyone could be friends with whoever they wanted but us…

"Well, just consider this. We never get to see our best friend anymore, the more you two hang out, the more we separate and the worse his reputation gets. You're being a bother. Leave him alone." With that Marucho turned and left, Shun lazily dragging after him. I stood frozen, the words repeating in my head.

My eyes widened as the message sunk in.

_What? Reputation? Am I that much of a bother to him that people would treat him different? Does he hate me for that? _

Questions poured into my brain and all I could see was his face looking at me as if I was a mutated bug. I shivered.

_I have to fix this, ask him if this is true. I don't want to bother him, and if he wants me to back off; I will. I just have to know._

I was snatched back into reality when I saw a waving hand in front of my face, "Uh… you there? Runo?"

"Huh? Oh, ya…" I sulked more, looking up so that she wouldn't see my face, who knows what kind of expression it had. But hers' told me that she wasn't so sure about me at the moment.

"What did they say?" she asked calmly; hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, he just wanted to know if I had the English assignment done." She could tell I was lying but she shrugged it off.

**Dan's POV**

Sunday, to me it is the most boring day of the weekend, nothing to do, nowhere to go….

"Daniel! Have you finished your homework?" my mom called from downstairs.

"Uhh…. Ya…. Sure Mom…" I said. I wasn't done… of course… My phone vibrated and I picked it up. It was Marucho.

"Yo! Marucho!" I said cheerfully.

"Dan, there is something I have to tell you." He said quite sadly, I suddenly got quite worried. It wasn't like Marucho to be upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's Runo." He answered, my stomach got in a knot.

_Why am I worried? If anything happens to her she can get through it, but why do I still feel this way?_

I shrugged off my own thoughts and came back to reality. "What about her?" I said calmly.

"I ran into her earlier today day and, well, you know that I am your friend right?"

"…yeah… where is this going?" I was confused now.

"Ok, she asked me if I could tell you to back off her a little, that you are annoying her."

The last words stung me like a bee. _Annoy? Back off? She wouldn't say those things, I know her._ I thought but it did sound like something she would say to someone else, unless I was not as much of a friend I thought I was.

_God, am I stupid? Did I totally blow it?_

"Uh…. Dan?"

"Wha- oh… yeah?"

"Just forget about her, friends don't last forever."

_Well maybe,_ _some could be…_


End file.
